1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color-simulating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human beings living in the world are sensitive to the variation of colors. Various colors might affect the feeling of people. Therefore, sometimes people have to change the color of an article in order to arrange various colors in pairs. There are some prior arts focusing their research on colors and how to arrange various colors in groups. Conventionally, in order to change the color of an article, pigment or dye in various colors has to be coated on the article. This conventional method is troublesome and can not change the color of an article in real time.
Besides the conventional method described above, some prior-art articles are made of the material which can change its color under various temperatures or while illuminated by various intensities of lights. However, such an article can only change its color from deep to light or between two different colors. The color variation of the prior-art article is monotonous.